Bits and bobs
by chamsp
Summary: Series of drabbles (ranging around 500 words) written for the wolf pack based on the weekly prompts posted on Tricky raven. Rated M i n general. The rating, genre and pairing will be mentioned at the beginning of each drabble.
1. Our little secret

**Pairing: You will see ;)**

**Rating: M for themes**

**Genre: Smut (well, sort of)**

**Word count: 845**

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: "Do you think I'd be here if I cared?"**

**Warning: The theme (infidelity) might be sensitive for certain readers. You have been warned.**

* * *

Wrapped tightly in her fluffy white towel, she sat on the bed and planned to pamper herself with some girly time today. As her husband was out of town and the rest of the pack was busy , she had the house to herself for the whole day and she planned to make good use of it.

She put on her favorite music , a soft piano piece, on low volume and grabbed the bottle of body lotion that smelled like vanilla. Again, her favorite.

She made her way back to the bed. Suddenly, she could feel light tingles along her scalp and neck. The feeling was back. It was that instinctual reaction. The one you got when you thought you were being watched secretly. As hard as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't get over the feeling that she was being watched since that morning. She quickly went towards the window and made sure that it was locked. Then she saw the door which was half closed. She walked towards it to close it properly.

Before her hand could reach the door, it was slammed shut and a very muscular half naked body stood between her and the door. She shrieked, clutching the towel tighter to her body.

There he was, her predator. He had his signature smirk plastered perfectly on his face. The same smirk that made her heart race and her insides tingle.

"You idiot, you scared the living life out of me. What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted at him. She wanted to punch him but was too afraid to let go of her towel.

"I came to see you" he replied, calm and confident. He was always so confident, that bastard.

"Like this? In a towel?" she asked. But quickly regretted it as his burning gaze roamed all over her body, lingering in certain places, making her blush.

As his gaze met hers, he scoffed and started walking closer to her. She didn't realize she was backing away from him until her back hit the wall and he was standing right in front of her, invading her personal space. His palms rested on either side of her head, his upper limbs and his torso effectively caging her.

After giving her a look hot enough to instantly combust her, he leaned down towards her ear and whispered.

"In nothing"

Emily thought she would die that instant due to the intensity of his words. Her body reacted to his closeness and she saw his nostrils flare. That same content smirk reappeared on those lush lips. Oh hell, he had come here with a plan.

"Wha….what are you talking about? Get out. Now. Whatever happened that night was a mistake. I was drunk and Sam was not here and…...and it was just heat of the moment thing. It will never happen again. Get out before I-I …" she fumbled, trying to compose herself and trying to find a threat that would actually frighten him.

"You what, Emily? Don't act like you don't want this . You do realize that I can smell you, right?" his hot breath caused goose bumps to rise across her neck.

"Sam can come back any moment and catch you trying to seduce me " she tried to reason.

"Umm...not working. Try again"

"Sa-Sam will ki-kill you if he comes to know about this" she tried again. She was now fighting an internal battle. It seemed like the reasons she was giving were more to warn herself than to threaten him.

"Not working either" he continued giving her that look.

"Sam…..I…..married…he…." she was so hopeless . She didn't even know what she was trying to tell.

"Shh…." he cooed at her, making her heart stop dead.

" Sam, husband, imprint ,married, alpha, beta, none of this matters to me" he spoke in that low hushed tone. One of his hands left the wall to cup her cheek. They both looked at each other with lust filled gaze as he spoke.

"Do you think I'd be here if I cared? About any of it? Right now, all I care about is you. About how can I make you feel good. So don't worry about any of those. Sam won't be back anytime soon. I know you want this. Say yes baby. Nobody will know, I will make sure of it" he promised her.

"So, will this remain a secret?" she needed some more assurance.

"Yes, baby. It will be out little secret" he gave her a smile.

Emily finally gave in to her desire as her body relaxed . Instantly, he smashed his lips to hers, picking her up.

"How about we start with a body massage with that favorite lotion of yours?" he murmured against her lips.

As he heard her muffled approval, he quickly made his way towards her bed.

Soon they were both lost in the world of kisses and moans.

A lingering thought in the back of her head- she was too weak to fight the desire and he, Jacob Black, was way too good to resist.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. My first attempt at writing something close to M. Any thoughts?**

**Special A/N: The concept of infidelity has been purely used as a theme in this drabble. The author, in no way, supports or approves of infidelity. **

**Chamsp.**


	2. Her stranger

**Pairing: Bella and her stranger**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Comfort (I think, lol)**

**Word count: 575**

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:**_"DON'T ACCEPT RIDES FROM STRANGERS"_

* * *

Bella rolled onto her back, panting, exhausted from her 'activities'.

His heavy arm curled around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

As both of them came down from their bliss, he spoke in her ear.

"That was awesome. Honestly, I didn't expect you to be this good"

Bella scoffed.

"Ditto" she murmured, the effect of the little amount of alcohol in her system slowly kicking in.

There was a brief moment of silence.

Suddenly, Bella flipped herself onto him, straddling him.

"My father has always told me not to accept rides from strangers, that they might end up being kidnappers or serial killers. But I should tell him that some strangers are sweet, smart and sexy."

"Yeah. You should tell him. You should even show him the proof" he told her, making both of them laugh.

"So, what were you doing on the highway, sugar? Drunk and all alone?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you anything" she said with a sad tone. Then, she seemed to be thinking about it.

"You know what, I need to tell it to someone. But shh…." she slurred, placing a finger on his lips.

"You can't tell anyone" she whispered, making sure he understood.

"OK. I won't tell anyone. I promise" he whispered let out a very girly giggle and hiccuped once.

"I wanted some change. Wanted some time alone to sort myself out . Wanted some time with normal humans"

"Normal humans?" he questioned. Though she was drunk, he knew she wasn't drunk enough to talk nonsense.

"Yep. Normal humans. Away from all that supernatural crap. Vampires, werewolves, fur, blood, imprinting, mating…oh please. Give me a break" she snorted.

And he was now starting to think that maybe she was drunk enough to talk nonsense.

"I don't understand" he told Bella.

She broke into hysterical laughter.

"You…..what did you say? You don't understand?" she asked.

"Well, I don't understand it either. How awesome is that" she laughed harder.

After her laughter died down, she felt fingers pushing away the hair off her face. She looked at him.

He was a very handsome man, in his mid-thirties. Cropped, jet black hair, muscular built, hazelnut orbs, he was looking at her with a tender expression and a tiny smile.

He started to introduce himself. But Bella shushed him.

"Shh..don't. You are my sexy stranger. Let it remain that way" she smiled at let out a laugh and agreed.

Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep.

When Bella woke up the next morning, he was already gone. But she found out a note tucked under her pillow. She opened it.

"Sugar, I had a meeting early in the morning. So I had to leave. I will be back by noon. I would love it if you stayed for if you decide to leave, I have written my contact information at the bottom of this letter. I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, or if you ever need some time with 'normal humans', my door is always open. Thank you for the beautiful night."

He had signed it as 'sexy stranger'.

Bella smiled. She got up, cleaned herself and put on her clothes. She opened the door to leave. But before she stepped out, she grabbed that letter from the bed and tucked it in her bag.

She left the place with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: That was poor Bella, her frustrations, and a sexy stranger. Any thoughts? Should I hide from all the Jake and Edward fans here? Lol.**

**Chamsp.**


	3. All that I want

**Pairing: Embry/Leah**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Fluff and some romance.**

**Word count: 795 **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Leah woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

She turned around in the large bed and swung her arm around out of habit.

Panic hit her as her fingers came in contact with the cool sheets. Her heart raced as she realized that the bed was empty.

It had been empty for a while now, because the sheets were cool. And that had never happened before.

She sat up in the bed, worried. She tried to stand up. But her legs were wobbly and weak.

Slowly, she stood up and made her way towards the door. She stepped out of the room and stood there, searching the dark living room, waiting to spot the familiar figure. But there was nothing there. She continued looking around.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them.

There, in the dimly lit kitchen was her husband, holding the tiny little form of their 4 months old son.

He was walking in the kitchen, gently patting on the baby's back and was singing softly.

Yeah, Embry Call was singing to his son, who was now almost asleep.

Leah's heart melted as she looked at the picture perfect scene in front of her. This is what she had dreamed of all these years. This is what she had waited for all her life.

She and Embry had started dating soon after the newborn battle, when Embry had confessed his feelings for her and had convinced her (with a lot of difficulty) to give him a chance.

There was no looking back after that.

She fell for him, hard

After dating for two years, they married.

She had always wanted kids. And the fact that she couldn't have children had hurt her more than she would ever accept. The pain intensified after their marriage.

Slowly, as Sam's daughter, Paul's son and the other kids were born, she had started closing up. So much that there was a time when she had refused to talk to even Embry.

But he was always there with her, for her. Her rock, her support, her hope…. her everything. He has saved her in more than one ways.

He had talked to her, consoled her, and had assured her that everything would be fine. He still had hope for her, that ever optimistic wolf.

With his help and support, she had stopped phasing.

After that, it had taken her 8 long months to get her cycles back. She had been so happy that day. It was her first sign of hope.

Then, they kept trying for a child for almost one year, with no luck.

Leah had some health issues and had to undergo treatment.

Finally, after several months of treatment, she had conceived.

The day they both came to know about it was one of the best moments of their life.

She was advised complete bed rest for the whole duration of her pregnancy. And he had cared for her like she was a child.

The day their son was born was the best day of their lives.

Leah would never forget that moment when they both had held their son for the first time. She had felt that she would die of happiness.

It was the most beautiful feeling ever.

* * *

She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that Embry had stopped moving. He was now looking at her. As their eyes met, he smiled at her.

The smile that made Leah feel she was the most precious thing in the world.

The smile that made her belly flutter even after all these years.

The smile that was all Embry Call.

He switched off the light and walked towards her, holding the baby carefully.

" You should be resting baby. You need it. Why are you up?" he asked her, caressing her cheek with his free hand. He stepped inside the room and Leah followed him

"I woke up and saw that the bed was empty. I….umm...kind of panicked" she told him.

He let out a chuckle.

"Oh! Yeah. Little champ here wanted a diaper change. And he was getting all cranky. So I changed him and took him out. I didn't want to wake you up"

Leah smiled. He always cared so much for her.

He handed the baby to Leah. She planted a sweet kiss on that chubby cheek and placed him in his crib.

After making sure that he was asleep, Leah got into the bed.

Embry pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you, Lee" he whispered, smiling at her.

" More than you'll ever know, Em" she told him, kissing him again.

They had a beautiful life now. Had everything they had ever dreamed of.

Soon, they both drifted off into sweet sleep, in the comfort of each others embrace.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. You can hit me with ya thoughts if you want :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chamsp.**


	4. Final Victory

**Name: Final Victory.**

**Genre: *scratches head* Tragedy? With a sprinkle of horror?**

**Pairing: Aro/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:**

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the author.**

* * *

My heart races as I make my way deeper into the forest. The misty path is barely visible in the moonlight night, a path which has now become familiar, at the end of which stands my worst nightmare, waiting for me to hand him what would make him the most powerful among his kind. Aro Volturi.

Clutching the old scroll tighter to my chest I make my way towards his house.

I reach the old cottage . Before I can knock, he opens the door and invites me in."Ah! Isabella...come in, sweet thing."

The house is dimly lit with two burning torches . I turn around to see that he has closed the door. My heart skips a beat in fear. He looks at me and smiles his evil smile, walking towards me. I have to force myself to not move away.

"Sit down my dear. Would you like some water to drink?" he asks, brushing some strands of my hair off my face.

His touch is repulsive.

Everything about him is.

He is a creature of the night, the worst of his kind.

"N-no, my lord. Thank you" I stutter, addressing him as he had asked me to.

"Don't be scared, my dear. I can never hurt something as pretty as you." He says in his centuries old accent. I want to get away from here quickly.

"I have brought it, my lord. If you accept it , I can return to my husband. " I hold the scroll towards him. But he doesn't take it. Instead, he starts laughing.

"Now,my dear, no need to hurry. I will accept it after you tell me the details."

"I..I did as I was told. I put that liquid you gave in the food. Once they fell asleep, I went to my father-in-law's old chamber, took this scroll and brought it to you." Tears well up in my eyes, blurring my sight. I had betrayed my family. But if I had not done so, he had promised to kill my husband.

"I have to leave now, my lord," I repeat, waiting for him to take the scroll.

"Leave? Yes you will leave. With me. We'll go together and I will give you a life that is every woman's dream. You will be my Queen. Would you like that my dear?" his words send a shiver down my spine. I start to move away . But he is faster. There is no way I can escape from him.

He catches me before I can run, holding me in his arms.

"You pr-promised me safety. You can't do this. Please, let me go." I beg, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I am a man of my words , my dear. I promised you your husband's life for the scroll. And I have done that. I have been without a mate for centuries. And now, I wish to take you as my mate. I have already made the choice and the decision. Don't fight me, my love. I'll keep you happy. You will bear my children and we will have a family together. With the help of this scroll, we'll build the empire of night."

I can see the wicked want in his eyes as he whispers the words in my ear, my whole body trembling

"Now, let me show you the very first thing about me that will make you happy," he says, holding my gown. I can't let this happen. I struggle in his hold, trying to get away. He rips off the back of my gown, bearing my back.

I lose my balance but get out of his hold.

Clutching the remains to my chest, I run around. There on the wall, is an old sword. I quickly grab it.

He is right behind me. Laughing.

"You have a fire in you. I like that. But my love, do you really think a sword can cause me harm ?"

"It won't . You are a monster. I know that. And I will die before giving myself to some like you."

Without delay, I use all my strength and push the sword into my stomach. The pain consumes me, causing me to scream. But there is one more thing I have to do. I throw the forgotten scroll which was still in my hand towards the torch. It quickly catches fire and falls to the ground, burning.

The flames reflect in his eye along with horror, anger and pain.

I smile, taking in my last breath. I feel a sense of victory before the pain takes over and everything goes black as I feel the last drop of life leave my body.

My very last thought- I won against the monster.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first thing I ever posted. Thank you jarms for encouraging me to write one :D  
**

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
